


GOT Rewritten: House of the Undying

by zombiesnob



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiesnob/pseuds/zombiesnob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm tyring to re-write the scripts for S2 of GOT, because I'm disappointed with so many of the things Dave&Dan chose to do.  As a start I tried doing the House of the Undying because it was the actual worst on the show. I do not know what I'm doing, I have no idea about professional screenwriting and how it works, so excuse some mistakes :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	GOT Rewritten: House of the Undying

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything

EXT. RUINS - DAY

In a vast and empty field stands a big, grey ruin with a crumbling, black roof  
but without any windows. In front of the building is a grove with trees of black bark and blue leaves.

Dany approaches the house together with the dragon Drogon and her bloodriders, Jhogo, Rakharo and Aggo and Jorah Mormont. They all look at the ruins with fear in their eyes.

JHOGO(in Dothraki)  
Blood of my blood, this is an evil place, a haunt of ghosts and maegi. See how it drinks the morning sun? Let us go before it drinks us as well.

AGGO(in Dothraki)  
Khaleesi, it is said that many go into the Palace of Dust but few come out.

RAKHARO(in Dothraki)  
It is said.

JHOGO(in Dothraki)  
We are the blood of your blood, sworn to live and die as you do. Let us walk with you in this dark place, to keep you safe from harm.

DANY(in Dothraki)  
Some places even a khal must walk alone.

JORAH  
Take me, then. The risk-

PYAT PREE(off screen)  
Queen Daenerys must enter alone, or not at all.

Pyat Pree comes out from under the trees.

PYAT PREE (cont'd.)  
Should she turn away now, the doors of wisdom shall be closed to er forevermore.

They all try to urge Dany to leave.

JORAH  
Your Grace, remember Mirri Maz Duur

DANY  
I do. I remember she had knowledge. And she only was a maegi.

PYAT PREE (smiling)  
The child is as wise as a crone. Take my arm and let me lead you.  
Dany takes his arm and follows him into the trees.

 

EXT. GROVE - DAY

PYAT PREE  
The front way leads in, but never out again. Heed my words, my queen. The House of the Undying Ones was not made for mortal men. If you value your soul, take care and do just as I tell you.

Dany nods.

PYATT PREE(cont'd.)  
When you enter you will find yourself in a room with four doors: the one you have come through and three others. Take the door to your right. Each time, the door to your right. If you should come upon a stairwell, climb. Never go down, and never take any door but the first door to your right.

DANY  
The door to my right. And when I leave, the opposite?

PYATT PREE  
By no means. Leaving and coming, it is the same. Always up. Always the door to your right, other doors may open to you. Within you will see many things that disturb you. Visions of loveliness and visions of horror, wonders and terrors. Sights and sounds of days gone by and days to come and days that never were. Dwellers and servitors speak to you as you go. Answer or ignore them as you choose, but enter no room until you reach the audience chamber.

DANY  
I understand.

PYAT PREE  
When you come to the chamber of the Undying, be patient. Listen well, and write every word upon your heart.

Seemingly out of nowhere a glass filled with thick, blue liquid appears in Pyat Pree's hand.

DANY  
Is that...?

PYAT PREE  
Shade of the evening, the wine of the warlocks. Take and drink.

Dany looks uncertain and Drogon lets out a hiss.

DANY  
Will it turn my lips blue like yours?

PYAT PREE  
One flute will serve only to unstop your ears and clear your eyes, so that you may hear and see the truths that will be laid before you.

Apprehensively, Dany takes the glass and ignoring her initial worries, she starts to drink. We all see the colours intensifying to an unnatural shade as she empties the glass.

PYATT PREE  
Now you may enter.

Pyat Pree clears the way through the door and Dany steps through it as she hands him back the glass.

INT. ROOM

Inside, she is in a room with four doors, one on each wall. She walks straight to the door on her right and steps through it, while her dragon follows her close by.

She finds herself in exactly the same room. A look of confusion passes on her face. She heads towards the door on her right again. As she finds herself in yet the same room again, her concern grows. She lands in the same room after stepping through the right door a few times more, each time looking more panicked as even Drogon grows unquiet.

 

INT. HALLWAY

After stepping through the door again, instead of the same room, she finds herself in a long but small hallway. Along the right hand side a row of torches illuminate the hall. On her left is a row of doors. Drogon starts flying along the hallway and Dany follows him. Unnerving sounds can be heard through some of the doors she passes.

She hurries on past doors, closed and open, trying not to look into any of them, concentrating on finding a door to her right. Following the seemingly endless hallway, she ends up looking into an open door. In the room there is a feast of corpses. Severed bodies sitting at tables, holding cups and spoons, as if they were dining. Above the tables, on a throne, sits a dead man with the head of a wolf wearing an iron crown, seemingly looking at Dany.

Scared, she starts to walking further down the hallway, away from that room, only to stop at the next open door. She looks into the room, as a look of recognition washes over her face.

DANY(muttering to herself)  
I know this room...

Inside, there is a big hall, with great wooden beams and outside the window we see a garden with some lemon trees. We see short flashbacks of a young Dany running through that very same room, playing. An old man with a walking stick appears and shuffles towards present day Dany.

DANY  
Ser Willem?

SER WILLEM  
Little Princess, there you are. Come to me, my lady, you're home now, you're safe now.

He holds out his hand for Dany to take it. She raises her hand towards his, and starts going inside the room

DANY(halting abruptly)  
No, no he's dead...he died a long time ago.

She backs away from the room and starts running along the hallway again, Drogon following her closely. She passes a myriad of doors without paying any attention to them. Closed, open, out of any material imaginable. She runs until she's out of breath and has to slow down. Walking on, to her left appears a huge pair of bronze doors, grander than any doors she passed until now. As she approaches, they swing open and inside is the throne room of the Red Keep in Kings Landing. Of course, Dany doesn't know the room as she looks inside and Drogon lands on her shoulder.

The throne room looks differently than it does now; the dragon skull that have been brought to the dungeons by Robert, are still adorning the walls of the giant hall. On the Iron Throne sits an old man with dark eyes and long silver hair, clearly a Targaryen, like Dany. She does not know, that the man on the throne is her father, King Aerys II. On the steps below the throne stands another man, who the king is talking to.

AERYS II  
Let him be the king of charred bones and cooked meat. Let him be the king of ashes.

Drogon screeches and digs his claws into Dany's shoulder and she moves on, without having been noticed by the men in the room. At the next open door she pauses again and looks in.

DANY  
Viserys?

Inside a man looking like Dany's brother, Viserys, but with darker eyes sits at a window of a bedroom. Next to him lies a harp. On the bed there is a beautiful woman with black hair and olive skin nursing a newborn child. Dany doesn't know that this is her other brother, Rhaegar, with his wife, Elia Martell.

RHAEGAR  
Aegon, what better name for a king?

ELIA  
Will you make a song for him?

RHAEGAR  
He has a song. He is the prince that was promised, and his is the song of ice and fire.

Rhaegar looks up and seems to look directly at Dany. Dany, scared of being noticed, backs off a bit, but Rhaegar keeps talking to his wife, clearly not taking notice of Dany.

RHAEGAR  
There must be one more. The dragon has three heads.

He takes up the harp and starts playing as the room fades into nothingness.

Dany walks on until the hallway ends in a stairway down. She remembers Pyat Pree's words.

DANY(thinking)  
If you should come upon a stairwell, climb. Never go down, and never take any door but the first door to your right.

She looks back in the direction she came from. The torches far back in the hallway are going out one by one, always creeping closer to her. A feeling of panic rises inside Dany as Drogon leaves her shoulder and starts flying around in small circles in her close vicinity. Something else can be heard down the hall, shuffeling closer as the light fades away.

DANY(to Drogon)  
The first door on the right? But there was no door on the right! Did we miss it?

The fear inside her grows as she tries to think of a way out of the hallway. The darkness comes creeping closer to her and Drogon. The dragon lets out a screech as he flaps his wings faster and faster.

DANY  
The first door on the right....is the last door on the left!

 

INT. ROOM

She flings herself through the door to her left and finds herself in the same room with the four doors as in the beginning. She goes through the right door and goes into a bigger room, again with four doors. In the door opposite her stands Pyat Pree beneath the trees in front of the building. He turns around and looks at her.

PYAT PREE  
Can it be that the Undying are done with you so soon?

DANY  
So soon? I've walked for hours and still not found them.

PYAT PREE  
You have taken a wrong turning. Come, I will lead you.

He holds out his hand towards Dany. She hesitates but then turns to the door on her right.

PYAT PREE  
That's not the way. The Undying Ones will not wait forever.

Dany starts walking towards the door.

PYAT PREE  
Stubborn child. You will be lost, and never found.

Dany opens the door and starts going through it.

PYAT PREE (screaming after her)  
No! No, to me! Come to me!

As she steps through the door, Pyat turns into dust.

INT. STAIRWELL

Dany finds herself in a stairwell going up, seemingly endless. She starts climbing the stairs. On top of the long flight of stairs she finds a big and heavy, wooden door to her right. She catches her breath before forcing it open with all her strength going through it.

 

INT. GREAT HALL

The room is awash in unnatural blue gloom. The only thing inside it is a long stone table and a swollen human heart floating above it, steadily beating. Around the table stand a few hooded figures, looking like nothing more than shadows. At the foot of the table stands an empty chair. Dany starts walking towards it. None of the figures move. Voices coming from nowhere and everywhere all at once start talking to Dany.

VOICES  
Mother of dragons.

Dany is startles but catches herself quickly.

DANY(very rehearsed)  
I am Daenarys Stormborn of House Targaryen, Queen of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros.

She sits down at the chair.

DANY (cont'd.)  
Grant me your councel, and speak to me the wisdom of those who have conquered death.

She looks around the table hesitantly and sees the faces underneath the hoods. They are all very old and wrinkled. Their flesh glows in an unhealthy blue hue and their eyes and lips are bluer, still. She notices that none of them are breathing.

DANY  
I have come for the gift of truth. In the long hall, the things I saw... were they true visions or lies? Past things or things to come? What did they mean?

VOICES  
The shape of shadows... morrows not yet made... drink from the cup of ice... drink from the cup of fire... mother of dragons... child of storm

The voices grow louder as Dany's heartbeat slows down, as does the beating heart floating in the room. Her breath becomes more shallow

DANY(barely able to speak)  
I don't understand. Help me. Show me.

VOICES(mocking her)  
Help her...show her

Dany closes her eyes as we see a wild flurry of scenes. Viserys dying with the molten gold on his head. A lord with copper skin and silver hair standing below a banner with a fiery stallion and a burning city behind him.

Rubies flying off the chest piece of the armour of her brother, Rhaegar, is killed in battle on the Trident. A blue eyed king, who we recognize as Stannis, casting no shadow and raising a flaming sword over his head. A dragon flying out of a burning tower of Winterfell. Dany's silver horse trotting through the grass at night. A blue flower growing from a wall of ice.

Shadows dancing inside her Dothraki tent. Young Dany running through the room she saw earlier. Mirri Maz Duur getting burned alive in Khal Drogo's funeral pyre. The man who tried to poison her at Vaes Dothrak getting dragged behind her horse. A white lion running through tall grass. Thounsands of slaves greeting Dany as she rides by, reaching for her, crying something.

All the scenes are intercut into a chaos, played in reverse and normally, sped up and slowed down, the speed of the cuts steadily increasing.

VOICES (all through the visions)  
Mother of dragons, daughter of death... mother of dragons, slayer of lies... mother of dragons, bride of fire

Dany hears Drogon flapping his wings and opens her eyes. The visions disappear suddenly as she sees the Undying all around her, reaching for her. They pull at her clothes and stroke her hair as she grows weaker and weaker, unable to move. Her heart stops beathing and the Undying start biting into her limbs.

The blue glow of the room turns into a menacing orange as the Voices scream all around her. She closes her eyes. Her heart starts beating again, now racing. When she opens her eyes the Undying have stopped trying to eat her. Drogon is spitting fire on the heart floating above the table. He tries to rip it apart with his teeth and claws. With every one of his attacks the colour slowly fades back to the normal, more muted spectrum. The Undying burn alongside the heart, screeching in pain. The screams grow weaker as they writhe in pain and the whole room fills up with fire.

Dany pushes herself off the chair and fights herself through the figures, going towards a door.

DANY  
Drogon, come here

The dragon flies towards her through the fire and she steps out the door.

 

EXT. GARDENS IN FRONT OF THE HOUSE OF THE UNDYING - DAY

She steps out and is blinded by the sunlight. Pyat Pree is running around panicked. Dany turns around and sees why: smoke creeps through cracks in the walls of the building and it slowly catches fire.

Pyat Pree draws a knife and holds it to her throat

PYAT PREE  
What have you-

Drogon flies in his face, scratching at his skin. A whip snaps and Dany's bloodriders appear as Pyat Pree lets go of the knife and Dany. Dany falls down into the grass. Jorah hurries to her side and puts his arm around her shoulder.

JORAH  
What happened, Khaleesi?

Dany doesn't answer him but watches as Rakharo wrestles Pyat Pree down onto the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> Also I have a LJ for this project, too: http://asoiaf-script.livejournal.com/
> 
> I explain what I'm attempting to do a bit more there


End file.
